


A Wrinkle In Time

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Fem!Arno Dorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Arno Dorian had died not knowing who her soulmate was, but as the years carried on into decades there were rumors to be told.





	A Wrinkle In Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElevenGaleStorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenGaleStorms/gifts).



Arno Dorian had died not knowing who her soulmate was.

She had been long overdue in her opinion considering how many years she had to live without Elise, but there was the heavy burden of what she was leaving behind, the questions that would remain unanswered as the man's knife dug into her stomach. She had done her best though that any friend or sister or mother could do in a world such as hers. Perhaps that was what made it fitting for her to die in a cold, wet alley in the heart of Paris.

* * *

_1776_

The world had opened up to her upon the death of her father and the adoption in the de la Serre family. They had planned to carry out the tradition that their family always had, to prepare their daughter to take the title of Grandmaster when the time came, and that left little secrets to hide form Arno when they didn't try to hide what both of them were. Elise had scars across the palms of her hands, a  _real_ sword that she said was only supposed to be used in training, and the girl was blunt in her determination to teach Arno. The family came under attack for being the head of the Parisian Rite and now Arno would face those attacks as well despite her heritage. 

"It's what makes you dangerous. The Brotherhoods outside of Paris will begin to whisper just as much as the ones within. An assassin being taken in and raised by Templars. It's a fear that the Brotherhoods will have." Elise explanation came in the dark of the night when the two girls should have been asleep. But it was in those dark knights that Elise enjoyed telling stories that were known or unknown amongst the two occults. A passtime of stories that felt like any form of childish fiction only there was something else hiding beneath this story. 

Arno had never dreamt of either side crossing, but the possibility was apparently one to be feared.

Elise flickered through the book in her lap, not as careful as she normally is with the more older works. Brows furrowed in concentration before she smiled, pointing down at the page that she had stopped at before handing it off to Arno, the ink on it's pages looking not as old compared to others in the moonlight. "What makes it something to be feared?" Arno had asked and Elise had leaned in as if she was afraid that someone would be listening.

"There was one before, a man, who had been an Assassin turned Templar. It happened before him, but what was different was what he had become. A hunter. A  _rogue._ This journal belonged to his grandmaster. It is one of the only documents we have that even says his name." 

Arno had almost been afraid to look down at the page, but her own curiosity had gotten the best of her. If Elise wasn't afraid to look then why would she be afraid? It was just a name after all and when Arno had looked down it had taken some reading to find it. 

In the middle of all of the words was one name:  _Shay Cormac_. Written upon a folded document for some kind of shipment to the colonies. A name as simple as anyone else's, but there was something there. "Why would you show me this? Tell me this story tonight?" It couldn't have been because word was spreading of who the de la Serres had taken in. Time had passed in many weeks since then and if anything had been sought out to be done than it already would have happened. 

Elise frowned, a rare occurrence that Arno had never seen before. "That man was the one who killed your father. People don't just fear that you'll become a hunter, Arno, they fear that Shay Cormac will come back into Europe." Averting her gaze, Elise gently pulled the worn journal from her hands. "I saw the mark on your shoulder. You didn't have it before we played that day and I wasn't the one to bump into you. That's what  __I fear. My secret to carry for you."

* * *

_1788_

When Arno had received Elise letter from London she had burned it until the flames licked at her fingers. 

Elise had been gone for some time for schooling, only this wasn't schooling, and Elise task was buried with her own secret. She had to retrieve the letters of Haytham Kenway, but Jennifer Scott had found out her true identity. Giving Elise parting words and a templar cross that had once been made by the Grandmaster himself that he had sent to his sister. Beneath the information was a set of words written out in fine script and wrapped up next to it was a rattle. _Your secret to carry for me_. 

Arno burned both, destroying any sign that Elise had even tried to contact her out of the threats of society and the orders that had consumed her friends life.

The following morning though she had written back, all curious words and well wishes, along with a quick wisp of words that she hoped would bring Elise back to her. When she had gone to deliver the letter she almost felt her shoulder burn from beneath the fabric of her dress.

* * *

_1797_

Arno had spent years searching for what remained of Elise and her family. Trying to trace back the documents and letters for hints about soulmates and where she might have left her child when the need to her to return to France had arrived. The search had lead her to a man by the name of Frédérick Desjardins though he claimed that he had never been an orphan despite his french surname certainly not coming from England. It had taken another two weeks of cold stares and stalking before the man finally allowed her to come into his house to try to connect everything. Not that she could tell him of Assassins or Templars, but she could tell him of Elise and it was a blessing that the sarcastic man listened.

Five days passed before Arno began to leave back for Paris. Giving Frédérick the only portrait she had of Elise in the form of a pocketwatch to give to his daughter Cecily when the time came.

"You are welcome back at any time. I sincerely apologize for cutting your trip short, but my wifes friend is having a child today." 

Arno brushed off his words knowingly, her own daughter hidden away in Paris for the time being. "I know how it is. Is there a name picked out?" She hadn't even named Laura until five days after her birth and even then she had changed to girls maiden name from Dorian to Clemens. A safety that had worked on Frédérick well enough if her own trouble in tracking him had proven anything. 

"Cudgel Cormac. My wife wants us to travel to America for the birth despite my telling her that Silas and Catherine could wait."

 _Cormac-_ "Cormac? As in Shay Cormac?"

"I don't know who Silas family is, but Catherine had been so close with Lydia that not even an ocean could separate them. Do you know the Cormacs? Names are rather common things after all."

Arno hesitates to answer, a biting fear that claws at her skin and the mark that had been left on her shoulder on the day that her father had died. There was no confirmation. There didn't need to be any for Arno to grow around a fear of what she could become. Of who she was tied to.

"It sounded familiar."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had the sudden realisation while writing this: Jacob and Evie would have been teenagers during the time of the American Civil War. Placing the 'what-if' Arno had lived long enough to meet Ethan Frye than he would have been extremely old although having him be that age would place him around to see his grandkids(the dee Mckyes) grown up which is a warm thought considering the setting of things.


End file.
